Purple Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder
by The4AmazingOtakus
Summary: Purple Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder. Rin is in love with her brother, Len. Len is also in love with Rin, but with this forbidden romance turn into Spice? Maybe! I honestly hope not. By: Gabby. Based off of the song Purple Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder. Will that kiss in the corner of the room mean something? DISCONTINUED FOR NOW
1. Rainy Start

**Ta-da~! New story time!**

* * *

**-Rin's POV-**

I was a bright in sunny morning in Miku-MikuVille... not really, it was stormy and my I figured that I am in love with my brother... ya.

My name is Kagamine Rin, I'm 16 and I have a brother named Kagamine Len. We live alone since our parents left to Boston, America. We go to school at Crypton High. I am not a very social person, but on the other hand my brother has like a THOUSAND fangirls. My best friend Miku is just like me! In love with her brother! Guess you get to keep your last name!

When I was under the umbrella with my brother, I saw a butterfly drenched in a puddle, unable to move. I ran away to help it. "What the hell are you doin', Rinny?" Len asked.

"Are you OK?" I asked the butterfly. I felt the rain stop patting me, Len was standing over me with the umbrella.

"What an odd colored butterfly... purple," he mentioned.

The butterfly was an odd color. Purple.

"They say if you hold a butterfly in front of your crush, then you'll have a chance with them..." I told him.

"Really now?" He asked.

"Ya, and it's even better if they're holding it or if you or them are holding it and it lands on the one you loves shoulder, the right one," I explained.

"Cool," he replied. Then the butterfly flapped it's wings and flew to only land on Len's right shoulder.

"Len I-" I was suddenly cut off by a girl racing throught the rain to get to us. Miku.

"RIN-CHAN! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAIT?! DOES MIKUO SMELL THAT BAD?!" she yelled. I sweat dropped.

_WHY MUST YOU HATE ME KAMISAMAS!_

**-End of chapter-**

**Thanks for reading! Ps, Kamisama means God.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloid! Or PBOYRS!**


	2. Worries

**Okay, so if you are reading my other stories, sorry I haven't been updating. School sucks, life suck, most peoples suck. I sometimes just need to hide away and sleep or even better, write fanfiction! My teachers have been giving me less homework! Straight A and B student, baby! Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter~!**

**Disclamer: I don't own vocaloid, I do own my sockmonkey!**

* * *

-**Rin's POV-**

I was pretty much depressed the entire day because Miku interrupted me trying to confess to Len. And I didn't think Miku smelled bad, it's jusy... I wanted to walk with Len for a while and since Miku is an otaku she'll probably have screamed something like, "OMG I TOTALLY SHIP YOU GUYS! KAWAII!" My life story right here.

"Rin, do you know the answer?" I heard a voice say.

"What?" I asked.

"Just as I thought," is was, I mean IS, Sakine-sensei. "You don't know the answer."

"Yes, I do,"I said taking a long gaze at the board. " X=M-{[68-45+(109/89)/10] + 0.2078}" I explained.

I should mention, I am a mathematical genius, ask anyone.

"C-correct, Ms. Kagamine," she stammered in suprise.

* * *

**-Later, Like lunch time-**

"OMFG RIN!" Miku yelled, clinging to a blushing Mikuo. "You're sooooo f*cking smart! SMARTASS RIN, SMARTASS RIN!" She chanted.

"Ya, I think we get it!" Mikuo said.

"Um, have you guys seen Len?" I asked.

"Ya, he went to get some food," Miku replied.

"With out me!?" I ran outside to only find Len flirting with some girls.

Okay, so now it's time to explain what's about to happen. Once, Len and I had, ehem, an affair, a love one, then, blah blah blah, amnesia, Len has amnesia. So Len and I had broken up. Confusing, but not... I think... maybe. But that's not important right now!

I decided to go to the lunch room by my self when someone stopped me. "Kagamine," said a voice, I turned around to Kamui-sensei, our Japanese teacher.

"Yes, sensei?" I asked. He strolled over to me.

"I need to give you your missed homework from last week," he explained.

"Oh my goodness!" I said grinning and putting my hand to my mouth. "I forgot to tell you, Len copied his before he did his and gave it to me!" I giggled, he laughed, too.

"Crazy!" He exclaimed. "Anyway, Luka would like to see you, so please come with me after school."

I nodded and smilled. "I promise!" I said, then skipped to the lunch room.

**-End of Chapter-**

**Happy? Here is the chapter! Also, I am going to murder whoever submitted that chapter on this story! Grrrrr! I am going to TRY to update a lot more! Luckily... spring breaks coming up! So I'm going to TRY to finish this one and 1 2 Fanclub. Try I must... try I will.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own vocaloid.**

**Review~!**


	3. Twincest, Fights, and Soup

**Hey guys! I know this is a bad story... but thanks anyway for reviews and such! But I'd like to thank a special someone for reading our stories! I might not get your name right and I'm not sure if you still read this, but hey! At least you get mentioned!**

**Lunamon3579- Thank you for the positive reviews! I've always wanted to thank you for your awesomeness and such, but always forgot the number part of your user... I'm hopeless! I hope you get this!**

**Anyway...**

**Disclaimer: I dont own vocaloid...**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

**-Rin's POV-**

Skipping to the lunch room was a breeze before I got stopped by Len who I hopped was jealous. I looked at him for a second and started blushing. "What is it?" I asked.

"Um..." he begain,"Y-you can't buy food without money..."

"I know," I told him.

"Well, then where were you going?" He asked.

"To the restroom..." I answered.

"O-oh," he said and we walked the lunch room.

* * *

-**Lunch room**-

"And then he said,'Gay chicken!'," Miku said while laughing her pants off.

"You watch way too much abridged series," Mikuo commented.

"Hey! It's 50% off!" Miku said.

"Whatever," Mikuo said with a blush.

"Roudy as usual!" Said Teto as she sat next to Len.

"Ya, they are," Len said as he kissed Teto.

_Ew! Gross! I can't believe he's going out with TETO! _I thought.

"Teto, this is my sister, Rin," he said as he pointed to me.

"It's nice to meet you!" I faked smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, too!" Teto smiled back.

"Len, I don't think you've found your shipping yet..." Miku said as she looked at Teto.

"Excuse me? Len and I have been dating for over two weeks now!" Teto said.

Then Miku looked at Len and I as I ate my ramen. "YES!" Miku yelled.

"What?" I asked with a mouth full of ramen.

"I SHIP THEM!" Miku said as she stood up and pointed at us. That's when Len and I started blushing.

"But they're twins! They can't be dating unless they're twincest!" Teto said.

"So? Mikuo and I are twins and we're dating," Miku said then cupped her mouth with her hands and just relised what she had told the whole school. She sat down and started to cry on Mikuo's shoulder. "I'm sorry... I knew we were to keep it a secret..." Miku said quietly.

"It's okay," Mikuo said hugging her.

"Okay, I am NOT staying together with a man who has twincest friends! Len, we're braking up!" Teto said and lefted.

"SORRY LEN!" Miku moaned.

"No, it's fine, I was going to brake up with her after school," Len said.

"THEN SORRY FOR BEING TWINCEST!" She moaned again.

"It's fine!" I told her because I new and she new that Len and I were once guilty ourselves.

"What?" Miku and Mikuo said in unison.

"It's fine! As long as you know it's true love, it doesn't matter if your gay, a lesbian, incest, twincest, or a pedophile, as long as it's true," I told them while eating my precious ramen.

"YOUR SO NICE, RIN!" Miku cried leaning over the table, giving me a hug.

"Are you fine with it?" Mikuo asked Len.

"If Rin's fine with it, I'm fine with it," Len replied eating his yakisoba.

Miku smiled at him. "Thanks, man."

* * *

**-After school-**

"Rin-chan!" Miku yelled as she sprinted down the hallway to get to Len and I.

"What's up, Miku?" I replied as she gave me a quick hug.

"There's a new bubble tea shop in town and Mikuo and I were wondering if you guys would like to go?" She asked us.

"I'd love to go, but I have something to do after school today!" I said. "Sorry!"

"Nah, it's fine! Len, you wanna go?" Miku asked.

"Sure! I just need to pick somethings up from a teacher first," He told her.

"Oki! It'll just wait!" Miku chimed before sprinting down the hall.

"Where you goin'?" Len asked.

"I have to meet someone..." I replied before walking to the teachers.

"Kagamine!" Kamui-sensei called to me. I walked over with glee and smiled at him.

"Is she here yet?" I asked.

"Not yet, which is strange, she's usually here by now," he said.

"Excuse me!" Came a feminine voice as a pink haired lady walked through the door.

"Luka! Over here!" Kamui-sensei called to here.

"Luka!" I called and she smiled at me as I hugged her.

"I've missed you, Rin!" Luka said as she patted my head.

I let go of her. "So do you wanna go somewhere today?" I asked.

"Sorry, Rinny, I have children to take care of!" She replied.

"I understand..." I told her. "Well! I better be my way home!" Then I skipped down the hall.

"Rin..." I heard Len say as he grabbed my hand.

"What is it, Len?" I asked as I turned to him.

"It's just that... the bubble tea shop! Why don't you go there with us?" He asked.

"Because I have things to do, I already told you," I replied.

"Oh ya..." he said and then release my hand.

"Well, gotta go! See you at home!" I called and ran down the hallway.

_Len has been acting really weird today, I wonder if he's feeling well? Maybe he... nah! _I thought

As I went home it was getting dark. I guess getting a bunch of food and picking up, better cooking supplies really takes a long time!

I finally got to our apartment building and walked up to our apartment. Len must be hungry. I stepped inside our apartment and Len was asleep on the floor so I grabbed a blanket and layed it over him then went to the kitchen to put the stuff away.

"You're back pretty late," Len said which startled me." Where were you?"

"I was out shopping," I replied.

"Mm-hm!" He said and fell back asleep.

"Bitch," I murmured.

"I heard that!" He said.

"Loving brother!" I said with a smile.

Then I cooked food and put other stuff away. "Seriously though, where were you?" Len asked as he sat up.

"Shopping, I already told you!" I shot back.

"You sure you don't have a secret boyfriend?" He asked.

"No, I don't have a boyfriend," I replied as I stirred the soup.

"What about Kamui?" He asked.

"No, he has wife and kids... WHY WOULD YOU ASK THAT?!" I yelled loudly.

"Well, you're alway flirting with him so I figured-"

"That he was apedophile? He was telling me that I needed to pick up missed work and also that his wife wanted to see me!" I explained.

"Why did you meet his wife?!" He asked.

"So I can get job!" I replied. That's when it got silent.

Len broke the silence. "Why are you getting a job?" He asked.

"Certain reasons..." I replied.

"Rin, you don't need to get a job..." he told me.

"Yes, I do," I replied to him.

"Just..." I got him some soup and handed it to him. "Make sure you put the soup away." I went to me room after that and slept. Good thing tomorrows the weekend.

**-End of chapter-**

* * *

**Finally! It took me two days to write this! I really hoped you guys liked this! Thanks!**

**Review~!**

**Also, check out Octopimp's channel that's what Free! 50% off is at. Its really funny.**


	4. Let's Go To The Mall!

**'Tis I! The almighty Gabby! Not really, I think I've died like 20 in the past time. But know I am alive! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Enjoy this chapter!**

**CLAIMER OF DIS: THY NO OWN, I NO OWN!**

* * *

**-Rin's POV-**

Okay, so maybe I was STILL mad at Len a little for not believing me, but today was the day where I got to hang out with my best friend! Miku! We are going to the mall today! All Miku's idea... if I got to choose then we would be hitting some balls at the batting cages! Ya... ball hitting... gets the anger out from a fight with your twin...

I grabbed my purse and left without eating breakfast or telling Len anything. Miku was right outside our door on her phone probably talking to Mikuo.

"Ready?" She asked as she put her phone in her purse.

"Yep!" I called and walked to the mall which wasn't far from house.

"So what's going on with you and Len?" Miku asked as her pig-tails swayed in the wind.

"We had a fight last night..." I replied as I looked at my feet.

"Oh... well, good thing Aunt Miku is her!" She sang. "Let's forget about those STUPID boys and have the time of our lives!"

"Ya!" I smiled happily.

We are now at the mall and cars are parked everywhere, looks like the mall is gonna be crowded!

We walked to the main entrance, which was a clothes shop, and browsed among the lines of clothes. At one point I went in the males section by accident and found a really cool shirt of a banana holding a gun up to an oranges heard saying, 'Where's The Stuff, N?' It made no since to me, but i giggled at it. Why did boys get all the goofy clothes? (-3-) I pushed the thought aside and walked back over to Miku.

"What about this?" Miku asked, holding up a shirt with leeks printed on it.

"It says 'Miku' to me... and also 'Leeks'!" I chimed happily.

We browsed other stores, bought clothes, and maybe some video games (Earthbound, Uta no Prince-sama (thats a dating sims), and a Link Between Worlds) we also bought some jewelry and hair color.

The sun was setting and Miku was sitting on the bench, rubbing her feet and complaining on how hungry she was.

"I'll get us some food!" I gave in and left to the snack area.

Now, a serious choice...

Taco Bell or Wendy's?

McDonalds was off the list because Miku was on a 'diet' which consisted of actual food and not that fake crap, like oranges and leeks, she also go me on that diet.

Noodle Froodles was gone too, because dude, WHY?!

And the next one off was Fazzbear's Pizza... ugh, no... I rather not be served by an anamatronics!... and their pizza tasted like cardboard, ugh!

So...Wendy's or Taco Bell?

Well... let's make it rain tacos!

I went to Taco Bell.

* * *

**-In Taco Bell-**

The line to Taco Bell was freaking long! But I got there just in time!

I got the tray of tacos and an orange that I TOTALLY didn't steal from an old lady, ha ha! I was walking out when I tripped over someones foot and they caught the tray, but I landed flat on the ground. "Are you ok?" Asked a male voice. I looked up and my eyes met with boy with pink hair and blue eyes.

"I-I'm fine," I said as I got up. He handed me my tray.

"Have I seen you before?" He asked.

I looked at him for a second...

Oh... I remember him...

HE TRIED FLIRTING WITH MIKU!

"Oh, you go to my school!" He said. "I'm Megurine Luki!" His smiled brightly shown.

"I-I'm Kagamine Rin," I blushed slightly.

"LUKI! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE YOU ASSHOLE!" I heard a girl with pink haired girl yell as she drilled Luki in the back.

"Um..." I studdered, not sure what to say.

"Luka!" Luki said as he got up from the ground.

"ASSHOLE! MOM AND DAD TOLD US TO STAY TOGETHER!" She said as her teeth threatened to tear his skin off.

"I'M SORRY!" He pleaded.

"Uh... I have to go, see you at school, Luki!" I said and left to go find Miku.

"DON'T LEAVE ME HERE WITH THIS BIG BREASTED MONSTER!" Luki called to me.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!?" She said as her feet crunched his back.

I lefted before I could hear or see anything else. I saw Miku sitting at a table rubbing her feet then she saw me and frantically waved her arms in the air. I walked over to her.

Wait...

WHERE MY VIDEO GAMES!?

AND MY HAIR DYE!?

PINK TIPS NEED TO BE DONE!

I pushed that thought aside and walked over to Miku and set the tray down.

"YAAAAAY! SPICY TACOS!" Miku sang and ate her taco.

That made me think of Len for some reason.

We used to eat spicey tacos together... until he wrote a song about spice... I never ate a taco with him again... I was too scared...

"Aren't you going to eat?" Miku asked.

"Hm? Oh ya!" I casualty ate my taco.

* * *

**-After The Spice... I mean the tacos, not the.. EWWW!-**

"I'm tired!" Miku moaned as we walked out of the store.

"Me too," I yawned.

"Wanna spend the night at my place?" Miku offered.

"Of course!" I said.

"Are we gonna dye our hair?" Miku asked excitedly.

"Pink tips?" I asked.

"YAAAAA!" Miku yelled.

"YAAAAA!" I repeated.

"YAAAAAAAAAA!" We yelled in unison.

And we went to Miku's...

I am still wondering WHERE THE HELL MY VIDEO GAMES ARE!

**-End of chapter-**

* * *

**Ok, so I should start with... I don't own anything that I mentioned that company's owned, next, I AM SO SORRY I HAVENT BEEN UPDATING! I was doing stuff... like anime, vocaloid, and other things... well, summer is coming up and that means... MORE FANFICTIONS! I plan on writing and Uta no Prince-sama one... speaking of Uta No Prince-sama... IT GOT A THIRD SEASON! I might not watch it for reasons... well, sayonara, minna-san! Poo-Poo-kun might be in the next chapter ;)**

**Review~!**


	5. Daisuki desu

**Hi! (Dodges rock) WHOA! I KNOW I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING, BUT DAT WUZ UNCOOL! Ya... sorry for not updating a lot... I HAZ SCHOOL AND SOFTBALL! And summer IS coming up, which is good. I PROMISE I will MAYBE finish this story... no promises (dodges another rock) STAHP! HERES YOUR CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: I dont have time for this...**

* * *

Rin's POV

Oh, just walking down the street with my best friend! Going to her house! Then... BAM! Len is running to me at full speed with a raged face. I grabbed Miku's hand and began to run down the sidewalk, but Len caught us before we could get away.

"LET GO!" Miku yelled at him.

"NOT IN A NINE TRILLION YEARS!" Len yelled back. "RIN, WHY WOULD YOU LEAVE WITHOUT TELLING ME!?"

"'CAUSE I DON'T NEED TO!" I yelled back at him.

"Well, at least tell me where you're going so I don't FREAK out," Len told me as he let go of Miku and I and crossed his arms around his chest.

"Well, if you must know, I'm spending the night at Miku's house tonight," I told him.

"Really? I'm spending the night with Mikuo!" Len replied.

I fell to the ground in despair. "WHY CRUEL WORLD!?"

Miku just looked at Len with a pleasure grin whispering, "Yaoi, yaoi, yaoi," to herself.

"Why don't you like being at the place same as me?" Len asked.

"BECAUSE you're lame and-" I said then looked away for the other reason.

"And I'm what?" Len asked.

I blushed and looked at Miku for help. "And you're stupid!" Miku helped.

"Not as stupid as you, Miku," Len commented.

Miku stopped with no responce then fell in despair. "He's right..."

"Miku, let's just go..." I said as I lifted her spirt.

"I'M COMING TOO~!" Len said as he skipped by my side.

I felt my blush get deeper. I love him, but he is my brother so he won't except my feelings.

* * *

Len's POV

The reason I was going to Mikuo and Miku's house was because I had strange thoughts about Rin and I SERIOUSLY need help with them. Maybe I was in love with her. Maybe she was in love with me. Maybe I should kiss her to find out. Maybe I should RAPE her to find out... I wouldn't do that UNLESS she wanted me to... WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING!? She's my SISTER! S-I-S-T-E-R! My twin at that. But... she is just so pretty and nice and smart and caring and oh my God I'm in love with my sister!

"Len-kun~!" Rin said as she waved her hand in my face. "Are you awake?"

I snapped out of my thoughts. "Hm? Oh! Uh, ya!?"

"Stop day dreaming! We are almost at Miku's house!" She told me.

"Oh, um, okay then..." I said and looked to the side.

"Are you feeling ok, Len? Your face is red!" She pointed out.

"Well, your face is, too!" I said. And it really was.

"W-well, I'm saying yours is!" She blushed harder and ran up the steps to Miku's house which we were now at.

"You know..." Miku begain. "Rin has a crush on someone..."

That's when my heart sank. Who!? Rin NEVER talked about boys. Who could it be?

"Who is it?" I asked Miku.

Miku face palmed. "You're so dense..." she said and ran up her steps.

DENSE?! But I just want to know who it is! Wait... could it be... me? But we're twins! Rin must just be at a stage.

"Len, are you coming?" Miku asked. I nodded and ran up the stairs.

* * *

Miku's POV

I don't mean to brag, but my family is rich and we have a HUGE house. Our parents aren't home most the time, but that just gives Mikuo and I more time to have se-

"WOW, YOUR HOUSE IS AS BIG AS EVER!" Rin awed.

"Ya..." Len agreed. I still wonder what is going through Len's head, he's hard to read, most of the time anyway.

"BABY SISSY! BABY SISSY'S FRIEND! AND LEN!" Mikuo glowed as he slide down the rail of the stairs.

"Why am I less glamorous?" Len asked.

"Because you're Len," Mikuo answer.

"THAT'S SO MEAN!" Len whined.

Rin and I just held our stomachs, laughing our guts out.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Len yelled.

"Is a little," Rin chuckled.

"You HAVE to agree, just a little," I giggled.

"Okay, a little, nice come-back, but MEAN!" Len yelled again.

"Calm down, bro, it's just a joke," Mikuo calmed him down.

"Psh, fine! Mikuo, let's just go talk..." he said and walked up the stairs.

"Fine, bye, ladies!" Mikuo said then winked at me which made my heart skip a beat.

"We need to talk, too," Rin said with a serious face.

We went into my room where we closed the door and sat down on the bed. "So what's up, girl?" I asked.

"I-I think I, um, I-I think I have f-feelings f-for L-Len..." She said, squinting. I wrapped her in a tight embrace.

"Oh, honey, never give up on the man you love. No matter what, I'll always be your friend..." I comforted.

Rin hugged back sqeezing hard. "Miku, you are the best friend a girl could ask for," she told me.

"Oh, thank you!" I replied. "Now... let's go spy on them boys!" I said as I let go of her.

"Miku, grammer, sweety. Sounds fun!" She replied then we got up and raced to Mikuo's door.

"So, what's up, Len?" We heard Mikuo ask.

"Well-"

* * *

Rin's POV

"-Rin," Len had finished.

My heart stopped at the sound that flooded into my ears.

_Daisuki, Rin..._

_Dai-_

_-suki_

_Rin..._

So he... loves me back? Before I knew it I had made a commotion which I pretty sure the boys heard.

I got up, tripping, which made a bang, then ran to get my stuff the fled from the seen, telling Miku I was feeling ill.

Just like that I was gone...

_Daisuki..._

the word rang throughout my brain

_Daisuki_

_Daisuki_

_I love you..._

* * *

**FINALLY! THIS TOOK ME FOREVER TO MAKE! School is finished now! BYE BYE, 5TH GRADE, HELLO 6TH! Anyway, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**I'd also like to know how I'm doing on this fanfiction so I can know if I'm good or not! Thanks~! Please review~!**


	6. Feelings

**I don't have any GOOD ideas for this chapter so this is what's going to happen, I REALLY need you guys for this, I'm gonna make this chapter and I want you to be honest about it, I don't care if its mean, I just need someone to say something. Thanks guys! Also I think the universe doesn't want me to type it because my favourite story just updated! Its a Rin X Len story! :3 hope you like it (or not, I honestly don't know anymore)**

**Disclaimer: Ya, ya, ya! I don't care...**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

Running home was actually kind of fun! Except the fact that I heard someone else's feet pat on the cement sidewalk. I never looked back, not once.

I finally made it to the house and went to my room where I cried in my bed for a little bit. Why was I crying though? Oh ya! Out of happiness and fear, because knowing your twin brother might rape you in your sleep isn't a lovely thought...

I heard banging on the door. "Rin! Open up!" Len yelled from outside the door.

He must've followed me home, well, we did live together so it was no suprise.

"Go away! I need to think!" I yelled back to him.

"I don't care! Open up, we need to talk!" He yelled once again.

"I-I can't! J-just leave me alone for a while!" I sobbed. I still can't choke it back, all the sobs just kept coming.

"Rin," Len began in a calm voice, "please, we need to talk..."

His sweet voice curled into my ears. I could help myself. I got up and opened the door to only a simple crack.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Listen, Miku told me everything and what I told Mikuo, I want you to forget it! I don't want to make you sad or angry or whatever you're thinking. I'm sorry," Len explained.

"You didn't do anything wrong and I could never forget," I told him.

"W-what? But I said-"

"I know what you said, I just... am happy and confused at the same time," I told him.

I cluched the fabric on my shirt by my chest tightly. Len looked at me with wide eyes.

"Rin... do you..." Len croaked out.

"I-I don't know..." I answered with my head hanging slightly.

"Well... tell me when you do," Len told me and patted my head. "I'll wait..."

Len put his hand my head quickly and rubbed it then went to his room. I closed my door and flopped onto my bed.

What am I going to do? What if I figure it out, but he has already falling for someone else? What if I'm too late? What if he changes completely? I don't know what to do...

I thought of Len until I fell asleep.

* * *

**2 days later**

I spent two days in my bed, thinking about Len and how it would work out, but all I could wrap my mind around is how both of us would be treated at school. I actually didn't care about what they thought, just how Len would get treated.

I made my mind up! I would tell Len how I feel! I'll tell him at school! Or in the morning... well, Len wasn't home yet, so I had time!

I got up and took a shower, brushed my teeth, put on a white dress with lace on it, my usual bow, and ate breakfast... or lunch... brunch? Ya, brunch.

The door to the house opened. Len was coming through it and saw me. His eyes were wide while my smile was.

"Let's go out to eat somewhere!" I smiled happily at him.

"Um, okay?" Len agreed.

We walked out of the house after Len sat his things down. We went to a cafe and chatted like we were old college buddies, but had tension in the air. When we were done with our food, I took Len's hand and guided him to the park.

"Why are you so hyper all of a sudden?" Len asked as we got to the park.

"Because... I have an answer..." I said deeply.

Len was shocked by this statement. I continued to drag Len untill we got to a clearing my the lake.

The moon was glowing down on the lake, the stars glittered and shined up above. I held my breath, ready for my speech.

"I... have to say that... that I f-feel th-the s-s-s-same w-way a-about y-you," I studdered.

I felt the heat radiate from Len's eyes and his face. I had my eyes shut so I couldn't see anything. Suddenly my lips connected with something bliss, I opened my eyes to see him, kissing me, with his eyes closed. I decided to enjoy it while it lasted, so I closed my eyes once again and hugged him around the neck while Len's arms found their way around my waist. After a while, Len disconnected the kiss.

He smiled at me with our foreheads touching. I smiled too, but if anyone found us like this, they would be scared or confused. I didn't really care about that though. All I could think about was Len.

We soon made it to the ground and looked up at the stars in the night sky, while holding each other's hand.

Today was the best day I have ever had in my life. I could stay with like this forever...

We heard a gasp behind us and we saw our parents standing there in awe of their children.

* * *

**DUN, DUN DUUUUUUUUUN! CLIFFHANGER! I hope you guys liked it~! I'm also kinda busy with my other stories, cuz I have like 5 I'm wokling on and I want to start another story soon! :( Oh well! Have a fabulous Day/Night!**

**Review~!**


	7. SORRY

Hey, guys! I got something important to tell you! Um... Purple Butterfly is gonna... stop updating for a while... I might restart it... it's just... hasn't been working... I've been rushing it and K just don't know what to do anymore! And I also SERIOUSLY think I need to go to a therapist for my Rin X Len issue... or a mental hospital... off topic, I can't think straight BECAUSE of Rin X Len... I have a serious problem... I hope you guys understand, I probably will try writting more often when my skills improve, I havr ideas, I just can't put them in words... I might start a One-shot series, because REASONS, but if you guys have any questions about the story, I mean this one, leave a review and I'll TRY to answer in the next "chapter" or pm us and I'll reply ASAP! Thank you for supporting, sorry for the inconvenience! But you can check out all our other Rin X Len stories and the other ones! Bye-bye, for now!


End file.
